


Monster In The Closet, Running This World

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Lucy reflects on some of the discrimination she and Erza have faced.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Monster In The Closet, Running This World

There’s a monster in my closet, I told my mother as a child. Kind as she was, she offered to slay it for me. But now I run to that closet seeking comfort and shelter as I realized the true monsters are walking this world in flesh and blood like us. I face them every day, they look like me and you, but they’re different.

These monsters try to lure us in claiming to be on our side and supportive. But if you ask them would they lay their life down for one of us? They run like cowards. They say they have our backs, but my wife and I can’t walk down the street in peace now without their stares. They make laws against us, against our existence, as if we’re hardened criminals just for wanting the freedom the rest of you have. And don’t tell me we have equality already. I will look you dead in the eyes and tell you how wrong you are.

You can hold your wife’s hand in public. I can’t without being stared at, made a mockery of, gawked at and cat called by men who think my sexuality is nothing more than pornography category. We’re denied the right to religion on the grounds that our love defies your biblical teachings. We’re denied the right to marry and adopt, because it’s infringing on your rights, so you’re saying my life, my rights don’t mean as much as yours…and yet you say we have equality.

I dream in color, I see beauty and rainbows and shades so vivid you can’t even fathom the warmth they give off. I dream in color, to see couples hand in hand and normalized regardless of sex, of color, of religion or race. I dream in color, a world where the next generations can tell their parents they love someone of the same gender and it’s going to be okay, it’s going to be normalized. I dream that one day these monsters will be slain.

I see her, my valiant knight, my pride and joy, my wife Erza. I see her at my side, holding my hand as we face these monsters head on. I see her, in the yard one day with a child we’re raising, a child taught to understand that a monster can only frighten them if they give it the power to control them. I see her showing our child that it’s okay to cry, it’s okay to be angry because I’m angry too. But if you lived in a world where you’re surrounded by monsters who have control of how your life, your love, is dictated…wouldn’t you be angry too?

The monsters in my closet no longer frighten me…the ones running this world do.


End file.
